


seaside

by 800th



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, despite the fact the first chapter is fucked up, im just gonna add as i go, im really really sorry for how much i spam the tag, kinda want to write something happy, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/800th/pseuds/800th
Summary: a bunch of sensei/rockhopper stuff





	seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer comes and goes, but devotion can last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look @ me, spamming the tag,,, sorry lmao
> 
> copy pasted from my discord so it's not in proper format
> 
> this chapter is sad but the rest might not be

  
-rh always knew there were risks to his lifestyle. he always knew he was on the brink of death with a single wrong move, always knew that he might not return. he grew tougher over the years, both physically and mentally. deep down, however, he was still the sweetheart he was all of those years ago.  
-he knew this could affect others. always. he did his absolute best to prevent it, although he wasn't quite sure how. the possibilities were so endless, all he could do was hope for the best.  
-he loved sensei with all of his heart. but, because of that love, he was hesitant to get married. he didn't want to break his heart if anything were to happen. despite these worries, they still got married. it'd bother rockhopper forever if he didn't stay with the one he loved most.  
-when rh was at sea, it really felt like sensei was with him, too. he missed him so much, but the letters sent and written in sensei's slightly messy handwriting kept him company (other than yarr being there.)  
-rockhopper kept every letter. he'd pin then up until he didn't have any more room to, keeping the treasured letters nearby at all times. other than his piano skills, he wasn't much of a musical person. however, every time he looked over them, they almost looked like music sheets. they seemed to play a song in his mind, everything coming together in a beautiful symphony that reminded him of the love he felt.  
-rockhopper had a tendency to explore for a long time. with how long it felt to sensei, he was sure he'd explored the whole ocean several times by now. even if it were only a few months, sensei's perception of time seemed to drag on throughout a lonely millennium.  
-every time rockhopper returned, it was as if sensei had met him and fallen in love all over again. even though he smelled pretty bad, he didn't let go of the hugs he wished would last forever. he loved being in his company, loved everything about him (even the fact he smelled like a shower was a new concept to him & the stains he was always covered in)  
-rockhopper returned at the beginning of summer. to sensei, the timing was perfect. summer always gave him a feeling he couldn't describe, but it always made him think of rockhopper.  
-something seemed a bit different, this time. sensei wasn't sure what, but by the way rockhopper's easily detectable footsteps were, something was off.  
-sensei was nearly drowned in the overwhelming relief. rockhopper was just fine, the setting sun's rays on his crimson feathers almost reminding him of the sweetest strawberry.  
-rockhopper was walking differently because he didn't want to drop what he'd brought. careful as to not damage the fragile flowers.  
-sensei loved them almost as much as he loved the man holding them. they weren't like anything he'd seen before, the honey colored petals almost looking as if they'd been braided together. they almost had a gradient to them, the unique flower unlike anything he'd seen before.  
-rockhopper explained that he found them on rh island, thinking that sensei would love them. they were unique to the island itself, not being sighted anywhere else. he hadn't named them yet, that would have to be on the back burner.  
-sensei placed the flowers by his window. they were so special to him, he wanted them to always be the first thing he saw upon waking up (second only to rockhopper himself, after all)  
-the smell almost smelled like the way cheap butterscotch candy tasted, and sensei would smell them whenever he was nearby.  
-business was as usual. sensei spent his day teaching at the dojo, rockhopper trying to find something unique to do with himself while he waited for the day to end.  
-he might share tea with aunt arctic, try to give gary (usually, unhelpful) some sort of assistance with whatever he was working on, or go hiking with ph.  
-he considered flying around with jpg, but after seeing how quickly he zipped around in the sky, rockhopper suddenly decided he had a fear of heights.  
-no matter how dangerous, in the end, it just meant he got to see sensei again. that was really all he needed.  
-somewhere about mid-summer, they were watching the sun go down from about halfway up the path to the volcano. it was about the part where the promising emerald grass faded into a weedy, bland amber as the heat grew.  
-the rocks were much more common, as well. they were quite beautiful, even with the names of ninjas who decided to claim the natural area for themselves with their names and various years scratched onto the rocks.  
-i forgot they live around snow but shush  
-they went there quite often. it wasn't their favorite so to say, but it allowed a beautiful view that wasn't shrouded in trees. they could see the island, and they could see the sky.  
-theyd talk for hours. even as the moon took its place on its throne in the center of the sky, midnight didn't stop them. nothing stopped them, really. they were two old dudes in love.  
-the warm air seemed to cool with the wind as the sun fell. it was beautiful to experience, every moment to be cherished forever.  
\- "i'll always love ye, alright? no matter what."

"no matter what, indeed. i don't know what the future holds, but promise me that you will be there to experience it, ajisai. even if i'm not with you, you'd best be around."

"ye better say the same, if i'm making a promise."

"i will."  
-(ajisai is what i imagine as an old marriage nickname. in japanese flower language, the hydrangea means pride, & that's what ajisai translates to.)  
-they made promises like this so often, but they meant every damn word.  
-summer continued onwards. it was warm, yet bittersweet as july faded into august. rockhopper had begun to put together what he needed to set sail again, although it would be quite some time before he actually did leave.  
-for old time's sake, rockhopper challenged sensei to a game of mancala. sensei got his ass handed to him, but it was worth it to see the way rockhopper's eyes lit up.  
-in return, they played a quick round of card jitsu. sensei had a feeling that due to his nature, he'd pick a water card right away, choosing to place down snow.  
-it was quite a surprise when he put down a fire. it threw him off, and that made the game much more interesting.  
-overall, though the day was a bit slow, it was enjoyable. they watched another sunset, chatting about every story they could think of like they were children. they didn't go to bed until about midnight, spending the night close.  
-and then, rockhopper noticed how sensei had a lack of appetite the next morning.  
-dunno why i always target sensei but  
-it was a small thing, of course. then again, rockhopper could notice the smallest disruption in sensei's usual peace.  
-something in his eyes was.. unsettling. he looked tired, bitter. rockhopper didn't touch him, thinking his nerves were likely shot.  
-even through rockhopper's insisting he shouldn't, sensei continued to teach. he didn't eat much over the span of a few days, staying a bit far from his students and not speaking unless he had to.  
-everything hit at once. sensei was weak. it was as if a small snap had activated something deep down inside, agonizing the poor man. sensei continued to insist he was alright, forcing a false sense of strength and rejecting any kind of assistance he was offered.  
-rockhopper gave up on leaving. hell no, he wasn't going anywhere while sensei was suffering like this. it would have to be his own dying breath that would separate them, as he'd even go as far as sitting with him inside the dojo. he'd promised he'd be with him forever when they were getting married, and he would make sure to keep that promise even if a noose of thorns was tied around his neck.  
-poetic much, holy shit  
-rockhopper regretted letting it get that far. even when he tried to offer a game of card jitsu to lift sensei's spirits, he looked at the cards he once loved as if they were going to kill him.  
-even when he'd asked gary for his opinion, they didn't get any farther. their best bet was to keep him in isolation until they could figure out what was up.  
-summer was drawing to a close. every time rockhopper looked at sensei, he couldn't help but feed the fire that symbolized the sickening feeling that sensei was the exact same.  
-the dojo was closed. rockhopper kept an eye on sensei, and yarr was taken by ph for the time being. gary didn't like to make too many suggestions due to the wide amount of risks, and he was plagued with not quite knowing what to do. he hadn't seen anything like this before. no one had.  
-the cruelty of time continued forwards. rockhopper wished that time could just freeze, that this would all end. but, even then, he knew the world wouldn't stop turning, as much as he wished it would. (ayy listen to cruel clocks it's a bop)  
-sensei stopped talking. he stopped moving around too much, and rockhopper had no choice but to give him space. he was shaky, chills poisoning him and making him icy to the touch.  
-nothing could be done. nothing could fix it, at this point. rockhopper always wondered why it wasn't him. sure, sensei had lived for a long time, but he hasn't explored the world like rockhopper had. there was so much potential for him, and it was flickering away.  
-rockhopper had been trying to keep it together. sensei was fucking dying. the man he'd loved for countless years was leaving with the breath of unforgiving wind, and there was no confirmed reason as to why or how. the salty tears burned him. he always tried to hide the sorrow from sensei, but he wasn't so sure that sensei, himself, wasn't already aware of the inevitable.  
-rockhopper began to cry often. it went from once every few days to several times a day. this wasn't how he wanted it to end, but the change of seasons had other plans.  
-trying desperately to keep a smile, rockhopper took hold of sensei's flipper. he found it much too cold.  
-sensei didn't speak. he didn't need to. the weak smile he formed spoke just enough.  
-rockhopper didn't know if it was two or three more days that sensei lasted. time didn't really feel as if it mattered, after all. the already quiet air was empty. he was alone.  
-he didn't leave their shared room for quite some time. he didn't want to lose the memories he had, almost as if they would fade away as soon as he left.  
-sleeping was impossible. where sensei once lay was nothing but a sickly sweet smell, something that he wouldn't forget until the very end.  
-rockhopper spent his nights staring at the stars. he only had one wish, and that was the hope that, one day, he'd meet sensei once again.  
-it took two weeks to finally start cleaning up sensei's things. rockhopper didn't like to be bitter, but he didn't let anyone else nearby. rory and dot offered to help, but understood.  
-the tears didn't stop flowing. he found the old letters sensei had received from rockhopper over the years, found spare card jitsu belts, and even photo albums that rockhopper just didn't have the heart to skim through again, not yet.  
-rockhopper hadn't left in quite some time, but even he had his own needs. he felt as if it were selfish, felt guilt over the smallest things that sensei wouldn't experience ever again. but, when he opened the window to get some fresh air, he couldn't help but find the chilly breeze and the sight of the island almost addicting.  
-the breeze seemed to turn into wind, the sound picking up and catching rockhopper's attention. he wasn't quite ready to close the window, but he was prepared to do so.  
-rockhopper didn't even realize he had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall among the stacked books he'd been organizing. he did know, however, that he was startled awake by something breaking.  
-the wind had knocked the vase with the wilted flowers down. it was hard to believe sensei kept them throughout summer, even as they died and wilted. it was another grim reminder, another cut through his heart.  
-he had no other choice but to clean it up. he set aside the larger shards, instead opting for the cherished flowers.  
-when he moved them closer, something inside seemed to come undone. it was almost like he'd been hit with a different boat, shock surging through him when he realized how long it had been since he'd smelled them.  
-he figured it out only when it was too late.  
-the same smell lingered where sensei once was. it seemed to stick to him like some generic craft glue.  
-every day, sensei smelled the flowers. he didn't miss a beat, wishing for any sort of reminder of his husband despite the fact he was right beside him.  
-rockhopper visited that island frequently, but didn't linger for long.  
-the puzzle he never wanted to put together, the picture he didn't want to see.. it was right in front of him, and his eyes were forced open.  
- ** _the addition of the flowers killed sensei. the poison rockhopper had built an immunity to killed him within two months. every day, sensei would expose himself more without knowing. rockhopper had killed his husband, and he didn't even realize it until it was too late._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn


End file.
